Snap Out: The Music Video
Snap Out is the music video companion to Mariana Volumoso's pop single of the same name. The video chronicles the quest undertaken by an extraterrestrial warrior, known simply as Soldier Spectra, who longs to liberate her enslaved alien friends from the dictatorship that has ruled their planet for so long. Story Introduction The video opens up with some scrolling text that warns users about several things, such as "scientific authenticity", "intergalactic sexiness", and "an inconceivable outer-space adventure". After the video's intricate logo briefly flashes onto the screen, the camera pans to a landscape that looks suspiciously like the planet Mars's surface. The actual video then begins. Main Storyline Soldier Spectra (Mariana Volumoso), a warrior infamously known by her planet's enemies as a rebel, has just escaped a high-security prison with help from a smuggled pyroblaster. Now on a mission to liberate her home from the cruel dictatorship that has controlled it for many years, she unceremoniously disposes of her prison marker—the enemy insignia pin that is attached to one's waist to indicate that they are a prisoner of the enemy—by chucking it to the ground and stomping on it. Afterwards, she heads to the POW camps—the location of the other prisoners. Meanwhile, at the camps, merciless guards are monitoring the prisoners, who are being forced to live day after day with insufficient nourishment in claustrophobic outdoor cages. One of the guards turns around to check something... ...only to be shot in the chest by Spectra's pyroblaster. The other guards try to take her out, but not before she manages to unlock the aliens' cages, have them run to safety (after a two-second dance fest), and burn the rest of the guards to death. However, the battle is far from over. A monstrous robot then lands a few yards away from Spectra, rocket grippers aimed directly at her. But she is not ready to die, and then releases a secret weapon that has since sparked controversy amongst many people in the real world-pectoral missiles capable of obliterating almost anything they hit. However, the robot still manages to shoot a gripper at her before its destruction; it grabs Spectra tightly and flies her to the lair of the lead dictator. The dictator chains her with heavy chains to two stalagmites, then begins plotting his revenge. Unfortunately for him, he'd chained her close to a magma crater. The heat softens the chains just enough for Spectra to break free, then she pushes her archenemy into the crater, ending the dictatorship once and for all. After several unexplained zero-gravity scenes, Spectra is teleported via tractor beam to a starship, where her now-liberated friends are celebrating their freedom. A few moments of dancing later, she is told by the ship's pilot/DJ (Payton "Zenith" Solavski) that they need to head out. Together, the two of them pull a special lever locate on the turntable, which sends the starship racing across the galaxy at warp speed (and marks the official end of the video). Gallery Snap_Out_Music_Video_logo.png|The video's official logo Category:Music Videos